Talk:Tallstar's Revenge
|align=center}} I can't wait! 00:04, April 20, 2012 (UTC) A good name would be Tallstar's Truth. 15:40, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't think that Tallstar would have a past dark enough to have his own book be titled "Tallstar's Revenge." -Bluestripe the Wild Well, we don't know that for sure. Vicky's called the book what it is for a reason. Please take this discussion to the off wiki forum, found here. Leaked part of the book I found 2 chapters of the book leaked, The prologue and chapter 1, shall i post them on the article? (Before you say its not official, its from the official warriors app for the Nook) 02:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) No. It's not official until the physical copy of the book is released. Character Names Right now, the only offical characters we know that will be in Tallstar's Revenge are Palebird and Tallstar. But there are tons ''of names on the article. Cloudrunner, Woollytail, Aspenfall, etc. How do you know that there will be characters with the certain listed names? Is there any proof of the official character names, other than Palebird? DarkstreamMountainClan (talk) 23:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) They're from the prologue and chapter one that was released with the Warriors App, I believe. 23:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Wait, but wasn't Aspentail an ancient RiverClan cat? -Leopardspots Why can't we use the info from the preview on Warriors App; I mean, we have the names and the Clan. It is reliable, considering it's the Warriors App. 21:59, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Why can't we use the info from the preview on Warriors App; I mean, we have the names and the Clan. It is reliable, considering it's the Warriors App. 22:00, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Cite #5 Hey, thought I should let you know that '''Cite 5 '''is no longer valid... it just says "Error: 404: Page does not exist" Should the info be removed? WAIT! Ignore, just realised what Cite 5 actually was... pretty obvious info... but anyways, yeah. :Kate's blog has changed since then, and I think the pages just got moved around. For now, I think it's pretty common sense that it does feature him, and it's been said by Vicky as well, that the book features Tallstar. It's just a matter of finding a working cite, is all. Good eye, anon~ I've have never noticed that. ;3 Release Date Hi, I'm not sure about this, but this new post on Kate's Blog shows a different realise date. http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/tallstars-revenge-update/ AshHawk (talk) 22:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I believe it's a mistake, as TR is supposed to be released in 2013, not 2014, because Bramblestar's Storm is to be released in 2014. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 22:48, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It is a typo, look at the title of the blog entry 22:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Ahhh. Sorry. I've let Kate kn ow, its just gotta be moderated. I am an active user on on blog. AshHawk (talk) 23:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Tallstar's Revenge The book came out! Someone has to edit this page but I can't since its locked.WarriorsBluejay (talk) 17:27, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, we've done it User:Want2know •Wanty•That's fine too! 22:07, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Quote We need to add a quote for it. Tried to add one, but it got deleted. Maybe because I'm not a member of PB? Wanty (talk) 16:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :All quotes for book articles need to be nominated and voted upon, since there's only ''one quote allowed for each book page. The preceding book for "Tallstar"s Revenge" is the 5th book of "Dawn of the Clans" unless there are others there are more coming out.Firestar12321 (talk) 01:24, November 11, 2013 (UTC)